Haven (episode)
The destiny of Troi's new fiancé lies aboard a plague ship. Summary The ''Enterprise'' arrives at planet Haven where Deanna Troi encounters her mother and is compelled to submit to her late father's marriage arrangement. When she was a child, she was promised as wife to Wyatt Miller, who is now a handsome young medic. Deanna decides to fulfil this promise, although Commander Riker is very reluctant to this due to his feelings towards her. In the meantime, Deanna's mother, Lwaxana and the Miller family arrive on the Enterprise to make the necessary arrangements for the wedding. However, Lwaxana's eccentric behavior causes frictions as she demands the Betazoid marriage ceremony, during which all participants must get naked, be respected. Additionally, Lwaxana has the gift of annoying almost everyone, including the calm, bald, and peaceful Captain Picard. As Deanna finally decides to embrace her future life with Wyatt Miller, the latter is less inclined towards this perspective. Ever since he was a child, he had dreams about a mysterious young woman, whom he believed she would be his future wife. Since he knew about his bonding with a Betazoid girl, he always thought it was Deanna who telepathically projected those images into his mind. Naturally he is a bit disappointed to see Deanna wasn't the woman from these dreams, which she instantly senses and confronts him about. He is afraid, that Deanna would always know what he thinks, and she admits, that this, sometimes, would indeed be the case. Nonetheless, he accepts the commitment. Even Lwaxana and the Millers reach a compromise, consenting the wedding be half-human, half-Betazoid and only Lwaxana and Wyatt's father will go naked. So, everyone is happy except Riker who realizes this will mean unbinding his ties to Deanna. In the midst of the wedding arrangements, an unknown vessel enters the Haven system. Picard recognizes the ship: a Tarellian ship. Nothing unusual till now except the fact the entire Tarellian civilization was wiped out decades ago by a devastating plague. All of the surviving Tarellians have tried to flee, carrying with them the infection which affected every planet they visited. It was very likely that this ship was carrying a plagued crew... and was heading directly towards Haven, probably due to the fact this planet was believed to have curative properties. The Enterprise grips the Tarellian vessel with a tractor beam and Picard attempts to negotiate with the crew. However, Wyatt is surprised to find out the woman from his dreams was aboard that vessel. Without any remorse, he beams without authorization aboard the Tarellian vessel and decides to remain there, to try to cure the Tarellians. Everyone is shocked but they respect his decision. In the end, as Lwaxana is about leave, she embarrasses Picard by suggesting he was interested in her. Log Entries * Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2364 * Captain's personal log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) Memorable Quotes "Your mother relented. And I caught my father practising naked in front of the mirror." : - Wyatt Miller, on how a compromise on the traditional Betazoid nude wedding was structured "Actually, Bill was concerned that you might be upset that I care deeply for him, too." : - Deanna Troi, referring to Commander Riker as "Bill" when explaining the Commander's outburst on the holodeck "Thank you for the drinks." : - Homm, to Picard, his only line of the entire episode "Could you please continue the petty bickering? I find it most intriguing." : - Data Background Information * Michael Dorn (Worf) and Wil Wheaton (Wesley Crusher) do not appear in this episode. The final script draft contained several lines for the character that were either cut or reassigned to other characters. * This marks the first appearance of Majel Barrett as Lwaxana Troi. * Armin Shimerman's appearance as the Betazoid Gift Box marks his only non-Ferengi role on Star Trek (except the DS9 episode "Far Beyond the Stars") and his first role in the show, because "Haven" was filmed before "The Last Outpost". * Director Richard Compton, in addition to appearing twice in Star Trek: The Original Series, would later go on to produce and direct Sliders, which was co-created by the writer of this story, Tracy Tormé. *This is the third and last time in which Commander Riker is referred to as "Bill." He was previously called "Bill" in "Encounter at Farpoint" and "The Naked Now". Production history * Revised final draft script: * Second revised final draft script: * Premiere airdate: Links and References Guest Stars *Majel Barrett as Lwaxana Troi *Rob Knepper as Wyatt Miller *Nan Martin as Victoria Miller *Robert Ellenstein as Steven Miller *Carel Struycken as Homn Co-Stars *Anna Katarina as Valeda *Raye Birk as Wrenn *Danitza Kingsley as Ariana *Michael Rider as Transporter Chief *Armin Shimerman as Betazoid Gift Box (uncredited) References 2356; Alcyone; Beta Cassius; Beta Cassius system; Betazoid; Betazoid wedding; chameleon rose; First Electorine; Haven; Holy Rings of Betazed; hypospray; ''imzadi''; Sacred Chalice of Rixx; Sign language; stargate; Tarellia; Tarellian; Tarellian Civil War; Tarellian starship; Troi, Ian Andrew; Xelo Category:TNG episodes de:Die Frau seiner Träume es:Haven (episodio) fr:Haven (épisode) nl:Haven (aflevering)